brovivalfandomcom-20200215-history
'Of the Fittest'
Big BroVival Of The Fittest is the first ever season of the Big BroVival franchise. The season premiered on June 1, 2015, and ended on Day 33, July 4, when Brian Akers was crowned the winner. Twists This season was designed Survival Style, meaning that the players had to adapt to a new twist nearly every week. The twists were as following: * Week 1: In a first impression vote, the houseguests voted for who they least liked right away. The houseguest with the most was crowned the Head of Household, but only had five minutes to nominate two houseguests for an instant eviction. The evicted Houseguest would be fake evicted and put in a Side House, where they had the chance to find the Black Magic power. * Week 2: Two Houseguests would win Head of Household, but the houseguests would vote to dethrone one of them. The dethroned HoH was safe for the week. *'Week 3:' The Houseguests were put together in duos, won HOH as duos, were nominated as duos and voted as duos. At eviction night, the "evicted" duo was re-nominated and put up for a single vote. *'Week 5:' One Houseguest would receive the power of the MVP and was allowed to anonymously nominate a third houseguest for eviction. This week also included a double eviction cycle. *'Week 6:' Every Houseguest was nominated for eviction, the winner of the Power of Veto would cast a sole vote to evict one of the remaining houseguests. *'Finale:' Instead of a typical Final 2, the houseguests were surprised with a final 3 at the end Houseguests Voting History } |- ! colspan="17" | Voting History |- !Brian A |Xavier |Vanessa |Wade |colspan="2" |''None'' |''Nominations void'' |Cam | |Ojani | |Brian B |Santos | | | |- !Joshua |Xavier |Vanessa |Wade |BJ & Ojani |BJ |''None'' | |Cam |Brian B | | | |Santos | |Glo | |- !Alexis |Xavier | |Wade |BJ & Ojani |BJ |''None'' |''Nominations void'' |Cam |Brian B |Ojani | |Brian B | |Stephanie | | |- !Glo |Wade |Vanessa |Wade |BJ & Ojani |Ojani |''None'' | |Cam |Brian B |Ojani | |Brian B |Santos |Stephanie | | |- !Stephanie |Xavier |Cam | | |Ojani |''None'' |''Nominations void'' |Brian B |Brian B |Ojani | | | | |colspan="1" | |- !Santos | |Vanessa |Wade | |BJ |''None'' |''Nominations void'' | | |Ojani |Xavier |Brian B | |colspan="2" | |- !Brian B |Xavier | |Wade |BJ&Ojani |BJ |''None'' | |Cam | | | | |colspan="3" | |- !Xavier | |colspan="2" | |BJ |''None'' |''Nominations void'' |Joshua | |Ojani | |colspan="4" | |- !Ojani |Wade |Cam |Wade |colspan="2" |''None'' |''Nominations void'' |Alexis |Brian B | |colspan="5" | |- !Julian |Xavier |Vanessa |Stephanie | |Ojani |''None'' |''Nominations void'' |Cam | |colspan="6" | |- !Cam |Xavier | |Stephanie |BJ&Ojani |BJ |''None'' |''Nominations void'' |SV |colspan="8" |- !Alexzander |Xavier |Vanessa | |BJ&Ojani |BJ |''None'' | |colspan="9" |- !Staton |Wade |Vanessa |Wade |colspan="2" |colspan="11" |- !BJ |Xavier |Cam |Wade |colspan="2" |colspan="11" |- !Wade | |Cam | |colspan="13" |- !Vanessa |Xavier | |colspan="14" |} Note: In Week 2, Brian B won the Head of Household competition along with Alexis. After the competition, the houseguests had to vote which HoH they would like to dethrone, knowing that this person would be safe that week regardless. Brian B received everyone's except for Ojani's, Staton's & Vanessa's vote and was therefore dethroned. In Week 3, every houseguest received a partner. They would win competitions together, nominated together and voted out together. After being voted out, BJ & Ojani were nominated a second time, this time for an individual vote, so that only one of them had to leave the house. For personal reasons, Staton has quit the game in Week 4, cancelling the week. Stephanie was voted by the public to become the Big BroVival MVP and was allowed to nominate a 3rd houseguest for eviction. She chose Joshua. With Alexzander being ejected from the game on Day 19 as a nominee, the week was cancelled. The houseguests were asked to answer a question in the Diary Room, not knowing that by answering, they would cast a vote to evict a houseguest. The winner of the Power of Veto had the sole vote to evict a houseguest of their choice.